Lucidity
by Kiwiwutwut
Summary: Before I could talk myself out of it, I was dutifully removing the offending articles of clothing. Corduroy trousers slipped easily down almost hairless thighs. The firm, pressed button up opened to reveal milky skin decorated sparingly with beauty marks. It took all of my self control to -not- test my theory of how soft that skin really was. a/n: CHERIK ALERT
1. Chapter 1

**Lucidity**

Chapter one

"C'mon Charles! You can't keep us locked up here. We just want to go out to a movie or something. We'll be safe."

I heard the raspy teenage voice of Raven before I had completely descended the stairs. The pleading lilt in her words was sure to sway the earnest professor, I thought.

Sure enough, as I rounded the corner into the kitchen I saw his shoulders slump and he muttered, "Very well. You all have been working hard and deserve a night out."

"Thanks!" She squealed, jumping up, and wrapping her thin sweater clad arms around his stiff collar. A chuckle was forced from the back of his throat, deep and hoarse. A quick clear of his throat and a stern lecture followed, along with promises to be back before 2 am.

The blossoming buxom blond whirled past us both in a flurry, followed by two of the other children. All chatting wildly about what they were planning to see. I paid them no mind and made a b-line for the other man, who now sat at the table alone- a cup of tea in his grasp.

"You deserve a night off too, you know." A smirk played on my thin lips as I plucked a bottle of aged bronze liquid from a high chestnut cabinet, two pristine crystal glasses clinking together as I motioned to the other man.

Charles let out a short stunted laugh, followed by a sigh. "I suppose so. It's just- there is so much to do..." His words trailed off absently as I set a generous amount of alcohol between his clothed elbows.

Muttering a thanks he rested his forehead against the rim of the glass, partially gloved fingers delving into the thick curled tresses of his hair.

A non committal noise of 'welcome' passed my lips as I turned my back to the psychic man for merely a second. The moment the bottle of scotch came in contact with the thick grained wood of the shelf, a heated flash of passion passed through my mind. It was so quick, it almost didn't register.

The earthy grunted moan of the man behind me caught in the split second of-something rose a dusting of blush on the sharp curve of my cheeks. I shook my head, staring at the glass still clutched within my fingers. 'Had I?' I couldn't recall if the intoxicating liquid had yet to pass my now seemingly dry lips.

"Everything alright, my friend?" His voice was barely above a whisper, a tendril of heat licked the shell of my ear. He was so close, when had he moved?

As a gutteral, "Yes." Left the square of my chest, I turned on my heel stopping only to get caught in the waves of his oceanic eyes. His porceline face wrinkled with concern, causing him to age well beyond his years. The baby blue orbs and light feathered freckles redeeming him in the dim mansion light.

"Why.. do you ask, Charles?" The cool crystal met my lips, eager tongue welcoming the burning distraction of hard liquor.

"You seem- Off." I didn't have to look at him to know there was a slight smile dancing on those full lips of his. He'd done this to me before. I think. I had no way to prove it, and I was damned sure I was too stubborn to confront him. I know he would never lie to me, but what if these thoughts were purely of my own design?

"Just tired." I croaked out, setting myself down rather harshly in one of the elaborately carved chairs across him him.

A humble vibration reverberated through me as I felt his glass hit the table softly, followed by his lithe frame following suit to where he had previously been.

My eyes remained closed until I felt a wave of heat climb rapidly up my legs. Glancing down I saw those thin fingers smoothing out the lines of my grey slacks, the contrast of his black fabriced palms caused a breath to catch in my throat.

"Charles-" Before I could choke out any more words the man in question gripped the front of my trousers harshly, busting the button and zipper. Wasting no time, leaving me unable to react- the professor cupped me firmly through a thin layer of fabric. "Already hard, I see." An adorable tilt of his head, and pink tongue darting out to wet those deliciously red lips was enough to break me. My fingers seized the mess of curls, holding him in place as the cumbersome slab of wood flew up and crashed against the opposing concrete wall.

"Erik." A wanting sigh met my ears, and he was thrown against the lumbered dining table- me close in toe. Our bodies smashed together, my hand encircling his throat- our breath fanning eachothers lusted features. His lips open, panting heavily. They looked delectable and I ghosted over him, mere inklings of kisses.

Almost.

Almost.

"What the hell?" Her voice was shrill, the gold of her iris' burning bright with confusion. I came to, only to note that the silver rimmed saucers of the tea service had shot up and bolted through the back windows, just past the shocked faces of the educator and his kid sister.

"Uh. Sorry." Before spinning and stalking up the stairs from whence I came, I noticed a mischievous glimmer in his sapphire eyes- causing the swelling in my still fastened pants to need urgent attendance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucidity**

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic. I've been wanting to write one for... literally years. So, here goes. Slash, don't like. Don't read. :)

Chapter two

The shower couldn't get cold enough.

Icy pearls of water of cascaded off the elegant tiled walls, and overly flushed skin. I couldn't shake it off like I had in the past. These fantasies were making it very hard to be in the same room with the smaller, academic man for any length of time.

The frigid elixir was not alleviating my situation. I shrugged a glanced down, only to notice my member standing proudly- bouncing in time with every deep inhale I took. 'I might aswell..' I thought, before maneuvering down and cupping myself in a swift quick movement. A few pumps, and my forehead was chilled against the slate tile.

As my thick fingers squeezed the base, a dense moan erupted from within me. Nobody had followed me up here, I had no reason to hold back. The children were long since gone and Charles was probably in his study- on the other side of the mansion.

My strokes gained speed, but kept the same rhythmic motion, curling up every so often to pull at the swollen head of my cock.

"Fuck-" My breath was choppy, heaving- I was close. I felt the curling pressure in the pit of my stomach, slowly releasing wave after wave of gentle heat- contrasting the blistering cold of the downpour I was still standing in.

The first surge of pleasure creeped in the recesses of my mind, and I halted my movements.

I wanted it to last longer.

A meditative humm burst through me as I summoned a chrome aid from the adjoining room.

The bracing metal chimed delicately, echoing in the enclosed space. I seized my chapped lip within my teeth and worked on relaxing my body. Both hands found stability with the strong alloyed bar mounted on the far wall.

A deep breath and the frigid platinum ring slid into place on my aching hardness. It was tight with a murmur of vibration- rocking my body to the core. I found solid footing, and pressed my damp forehead to the back of my carved bronze hands.

A second deep inhale was met with a gentle pressure against my backside. I shivered into it, wiggling back onto the glistening ore rod. The water droplets served as my only lubricant, the sheen metal heating in pulse as it stretched me open- pressing my bounds.

The cords of my voice constricted, my moans husky- octaves dropping off with each cry.

Both the ring and rod thrusted in unison, a perfect harmony that almost had me quaking against the smooth porcelain.

"Mein GOTT" I was snarling as my allure against the metallic aids guided them deeper into and against my sex. They would quicken until the coiling in my stomach rose, then slow to an almost achingly painful pace.

My mind raced, images of pale freckled skin, and lustful cerulean eyes. Thatches of thick auburn hair, soaked in sweat- racing down lean muscle and narrow dips in bone. The curve of his slender hips, the corded muscle twitching in his back at my fingers clutched at them haphazardly.

"Ch-" A ghosting of lips against the nape of my neck sent a shiver down the buttons my spine, followed by featherlight wisps fastening along my joints, wrapping around the harsh muscles of my abdomen.

"Erik-" It was nearly inaudible. A mild kiss behind my ear and my hand shot up capturing a mop of damp tress.

"You fuck-" I smashed our lips together in a frenzy of passion. The burden in my gut was spiraling, and slipping out of my grasp. The toys compressed deeper, and harder- stroking that bundle of nerves deep inside me.

His tongue slipped past my lips and my mind exploded in blinding white. A hot wire burned behind my eyes. When I regained sight, I flinched at the harsh clank of metal hitting the tub. I was alone, my knuckles as white as the passion that painted the wall before me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucidity**

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic. I've been wanting to write one for... literally years. So, here goes. Slash, don't like. Don't read. :)

Chapter three

My temper clouded by the waves of lust and satisfaction that crashed over me, simmering down to a slow boil. Throwing on a set of lose clothes, I draped myself in a jacket of urgency, needing to discuss this 'problem' I was having with the seemingly innocent instructor.

Tearing through the halls of the Xavier mansion, I finally came to the solid oak door belonging to the study. Many tipsy nights of philosophy, morality and chess were experienced in this chamber. My barefooted feet carried me cautiously.

A brilliant fire smoldered in the arch of the fireplace, powerful heat washing the room in warmth and welcome. I found the professor huddled into a large, overly stuffed armchair in the corner of the library. An evolutionary handbook drapped unsteadily on his lap. He was fast asleep.

The light from the fire licked at his glowing features. Across his high cheeks were webbed shadows of his impossibly long eyelashes, dancing with stained strewn freckles. His overly full lips twitching, much in the same way they would before he let out a boisterous laugh, or challenged my 'archaic' view of human ideology.

He was a beautiful man. The only thing missing from the gorgeous image laid out before me are his eyes. Those tempting azure windows to his gentle soul. His compassionate-

Understanding.

Completely selfless, pure soul.

That chime against my heart strings fluttered, ripping me from the Charles induced trance. It was moments like this that allowed me to realize that these feelings were not just a product of this game we both found ourselves apart of. No, I cared deeply for this man.

No. I didn't go into this to feel.

We have a mission.

With a prompt dismissal I hastily coupled the smaller man in my arms and carried him back to his sleeping quarters.

The dressings that enveloped his lush bed were a deep burgundy. An elegant wine, befitting the intellectual I gingerly placed upon the cushion. I turned to leave, before spinning again and cursing myself under my breathe. He shouldn't be sleeping in that, it couldn't be comfortable.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I was dutifully removing the offending articles of clothing. Corduroy trousers slipped easily down almost hairless thighs. The firm, pressed button up opened to reveal milky skin decorated sparingly with beauty marks. It took all of my self control to -not- test my theory of how soft that skin really was.

This was for his comfort. Nothing more.

As I got the younger man situated, an exasperated moan escaped his rosy lips. An upsurge of blood sprinkled my cheeks and the tips of my ears. I stared, un-moving.

Waiting? Perhaps.

He writhed beneath my gaze. Fingers gripped at the folds of oiled fabric, hips gyrating with no particular rhythm. Scene after scene, similar to those I had experienced earlier this evening took over.

We were in a game, heavy concentration thickened the normally easy air. Without warning, Charles tossed the chessboard to the floor. Hand carved pawns and rooks clambering against everything in their wake. His eyes darker than I've ever seen them, hard and calculating.

He pounced, his spry body climbing mine- before he was seated easily upon my lap.

A clash of teeth and tongue- the harsh rubbing of hot skin through too thick fabric.

I had to get out of there.

Tearing my eyes away from the alluring scene before me, I cut though tension and stalked towards the door. A gas lamp flew past, crashing into an ancient Armour. A shriek of bending metal caught my attention just as I had reached the threshold.

The wire frame of Charles' bed was completely obliterated. Curled in a macabre fashion, the tendrils of bronze bared no resemblance to the once majestic piece of furniture.

"Shit-" It rolled off my tongue before I could stop it.

The stamina of my aching member put the elasticity in my sweats to the test.

I needed to work off this bothered energy.

A run will do.

Silently I prayed a word of thanks that the children wouldn't be back for a few more hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucidity**

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic. I've been wanting to write one for... literally years. So, here goes. Slash, don't like. Don't read. :)

Chapter four

I was reminded instantly of the earlier shower the second I stepped out into the brisk night. The track wasn't well lit, but I was confident that I knew that run like the back of my hand.

My breath billowed like smoke around me as I took off with a strong start.

The cold was sure to clear my head.

With Charles indisposed for a few hours, I should be able to sort through this mess.

I never got involved with anyone.

Especially a teammate. A partner.

Maybe I should... leave?

No. We have a mission to uphold. The children need us-

Who was I kidding. I don't /want/ to leave.

An arctic draft stung my cheeks the further into the wooded trail I went. Expertly avoiding pot holes and overgrown weeds like it was daytime. The quicker my pulse, the more my mind slowed until I had reached a steady plateau of meditation.

Sweat began to gather in my hairline. I felt with a slight tickle a bead slip down the slop of my brow bone, to the hollow of my cheek.

Suddenly, a flash-

Pooling of sweat resting at the base of Charles' back. I gripped the slippery skin, hotly- thrusting against the perfect curve of his backside.

FLASH

Droplets of sweat sprung from his slender, chiseled body- soaking mine. He was above me, on

top of me, bouncing mercilessly on my cock. Taking my length to full hilt. Greedy cries of desire echoed against and bounded off the vaulted ceilings. "Fuck, Erik. Yes!" His voice becoming louder, and more embodied with each thrust.

FLASH

Sweat slicked bodies slammed against a bookshelf

FLASH

Charles bent over the dining room table.

FLASH

His delicious red lips wrapped around my engorged cock while driving to our next recruits house.

" _ **O mój boże" ****_

I cursed as I ducked behind the nearest hedge. I could still see the mansion, but if anyone were to look out their windows, they would not be able to see me. The pulsating desire in my loins was too much to ignore, and I ripped the loose fabric to my knees before falling to a kneel. Without a moment of hesitation I spit in my palm and gripped my cock tightly. The frozen morning air did nothing to sway the ever growing heat.

Inwardly, I groaned.

I couldn't keep doing this. How much longer was this to go on?

Working furiously, I pumped my hips into a cupped hand. The thirst for completion was only driven further by the thrill of possibly being caught. How humiliating would this be under an attack? On my knees, beating my cock raw in the dew damp grass- imagining how perfectly I would fit sheathed deep inside the owner of said mansion.

An animalistic growl barked out from my throat as I climaxed, thin ropes of cum shooting out onto my hand and the darkened greenery.

"I wonder how you taste~" The smooth melody of Charles sing song voice peaked my curiosity. Bringing the cum sodden hand to my lips a bitter eroticism flooded my sated taste buds.

**Oh my god: Polish


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucidity**

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic. I've been wanting to write one for... literally years. So, here goes. Slash, don't like. Don't read. :)

Chapter Five

Two weeks followed my rendezvous in the courtyard greenery, without incident. I did do everything in my power to avoid being alone with Charles, or meeting the mischief in his eyes.

It was early morning when I found myself in the furthest bunker, training. Sterling discs maneuvering elegantly in swift circles with precise control.

"Finally. Peace."

The lock on the door was warped so there was no chance at any of the other mutants disrupting my private time. I had about all I could take of the telepath's mental trespassing, and it was time to regain my focus towards the greater mission.

Shaw.

With a flick of finesse, the seven discs shot towards the cushioned wall with measured strike.

Another hour of disciplined practice, and it was time to give into my body's demands for food.

Approaching the mansion, I noticed that all of the children had gathered into the dining area. 'Perfect timing.' I thought with a scoff, shoving past a few of the boys to indulge in the hidden cabinetry of alcohol.

Glancing around, I notice that Charles in no where to be found. Just heaps of teens, exhausted from their own training and probably the trouble they perused the evening before.

Just as I finished gathering up my food, and made an effort to head to the study, Charles passed. His sweater-ed shoulder brushed me purposefully, and I felt a strange hum of metallic somewhere misplaced on his body.

I set down my plate and turned towards his general direction, manipulating my fingers to pinpoint the exact location of aforementioned metal.

Not a zipper

Not a belt buckle

Not a button

Not a wallet

Not a weapon

Could it be..?

After a moment of concentration, a wicked smirk split out upon my normally stoic features.

Flicking my middle finger, my suspicions were confirmed when a meager yelp left the usually collected man- causing his tea and saucer to slip from his grasp and shatter on the cold stone floor.

Silence.

The others raised their heads, looking around curiously.

Charles' almost translucent skin flushed a deep crimson, as he ducked his head in an effort to gather up the broken shards.

"Nevermind that, Charles. Raven, sweep this up, would you?" With that, I gripped the auburn haired man by the narrow of his waist and hoisted him up and over my shoulder, throwing a, "I'll be back with this in just a moment."

"Uh, I guess." Muttered Raven, attitude and slight confusion dripping from her following action.

My body swelled with desire as I tossed the other man carelessly against the far shelves of the study. "Erik, what is the meaning of all this?" Charles asked, flustered. He adjusted his rumpled sweater, keenly.

"What are you playing at, Charles." It was meant to come out as more of an honest question, but the clouding of possibility dropped my voice into a harsh sneer.

Meekly, the watery baby blues widened in fear, "Wh-what do you mean?"

I had had enough of these games, without any further thought I gripped the precious organ between the other mans legs only to find that there was no metal to be found.

Searching in disbelief for a piercing that was no longer there, I was mortified.

Stifling a shocked moan, Charles sunk further back into the overflowing shelves, whatever blood hadn't rushed to the front of his trousers was now illuminating his beet red face.

Indescribable anger and embarrassment swelled in my chest and I gripped the other man's throat tightly, "Tempt me again Charles, and you'll be sorry."

And with that, I left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucidity**

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic. I've been wanting to write one for... literally years. So, here goes. Slash, don't like. Don't read. :)

This Chapter has a bit of Raven/Erik

Don't like, just carry on~

Chapter Six

Avoiding Charles was easy in an estate as large as this one. My routine had been run, eat, train, eat, train, eat, sleep- over and over. Honestly, I didn't have to see another soul unless I chose to. My nerves were on fire and my patience was at an all time low.

Despite this, I wanted to apologize to my friend for my overly aggressive behavior. This was a game after all, and I was in no way being a good sport.

After a few more weeks without incident, and strict avoidance- I approached the study, an unopened perfectly aged bottle of scotch accompanying me. I felt as the amber liquid swished minimally in the decorative encasing.

As I reached the heavy door, I noticed it was ajar. Curiously, I peeked in. I could hear murmured rustling, but not much else. I wedged the entrance open inch by inch until the man I was looking for came into vision.

At first I had no idea what I was witnessing- then I felt it.

The unmistakable sensation of lust uprising in my nether regions. It was as if I could feel his every stroke, motion, grasp and pull.

Seizing my lower lip between my teeth I suppressed a hearty moan.

Charles lent up against the sturdy desk, his hand shoved unceremoniously down the front of his beige pants. His motions were fluid, but desperate. Sapphire eyes clenched shut in passionate aggravation. Overtly crimson lips sucking in air, hotly with every other slip and seize of skin.

Hushed moans slipped past, volume rose with the tightening coil of his upcoming climax.

Dissatisfied with his current ministrations, Charles halted for a moment, throwing me off guard at the tapered loss of bliss. I watched in silence as his perfect hips wiggled out of his almost too tight of pants, shoving them in a bundle at his ankles.

This was the first time I was seeing his body in such a settling. His cock bobbing, and glistening with precum. It only made me want him more-

With new found purpose, overwhelming delight washed over me as he gripped his cock tightly, plunging into the tight swelter of his own hand.

I had long since abandoned the whiskey to the floor, my robust fingers gripping the wall behind me like a child off balance. I had lost complete control over my body. The waves of pleasure were crashing, causing my blood to boil. I was so close-

"Er-Mr. Lehnsherr, what are you doing out here?" The soft voice of Raven crumbled the lustrous world I was enveloped in. Quickly gripping the grand knob to the study I slammed the door shut, much harder than I had anticipated. A quake could be felt throughout the entire wing.

"Nothing." My tone severe, hazy in disappointment and an octave loss from lust.

She flinched the second the word had leapt off my tongue, and made her way steadily back to her room. I rounded upon her, having a better idea.

"Raven, darling.." I purred, the lilt in my accent hooking at the L. Her wide blue eyes flashed a hint of gold- a smile creeping on her shapely lips.

No time was wasted in rushing to the bedroom, both our bodies sinking into the soft plush. Our teeth clashed in a kiss that was /all wrong/, I buried myself in her thick blond hair- hoping for something a little bit more- masculine.

Her nightgown was lifted easily to reveal nothing but expanses of flawless skin. Rounding hips and breast- I threw myself into her without assessment. Kissing down the delicate dip of her neck, my chapped lips meeting her unwaveringly supple flesh. Her swelling bosom peaked with perfect puckered nipples, my calloused hands felt somehow damaging to her.

Her voice was an impeccable melody of song. She rolled her hips in smooth, almost liquid motions. I nipped at the sharp of her hip, and I saw a flash of gorgeous blue skin.

If she was using so much of her mind concentrating on keeping this 'disguise' there was no way she could properly appreciate and enjoy the pleasure I was willing to give her.

What a shame.

Her legs fell loosely to my sides as my nips descended closer to her smooth flower.

The glimmer of blue seeped through her skin as her focus faltered, it was eradicated completely the instant the tip of my tongue came in contact with the velvet of her sex.

A throaty moan shook through her, and there was not a hint of peach left in her skin. Thick scarlet tresses fanned out against the pillow, as her head thrashed from side to side. I devoured her- sweet nectar dripping inelegantly from my lips.

"Fu- ERIK!" Her hips bucking in a wanton fashion, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, cher..?" The easy french rolled of my lips just as easily as her lips to me.

"Will you-?" Her question was open ended, but I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Tsk Tsk" Was all I muttered before burying myself back between her perfectly sculpted legs, seizing the opportunity to render her speechless with a subtle suckle against her delicious clit.

"I'm gonna-" Her words were too big for her lips, they stumbled out with labored heaves of her amble chest.

"Come for me. Raven."

With that, my tongue tenderly teased her opening, and a flush of exquisite release shot to the back of my throat. The constriction in my slacks became seemingly more uncomfortable at this, and a strangled moan rose from between her flushed thighs.

The way she lay defeated, nestled in a mess of plush blankets would have been a breath taking sight if my mind wasn't focused on a certain someone else.

The alien beauty recovered quickly, pushing my wobbling legs to a standing position before kneeling before me.

"What can I do for you now, Mr. Lehnsherr." Raven exaggerated the inflection of my surname in an adorable attempt at seduction, well beyond her years.

"Well, well.." A shark-like grin split across my sharp features, and I couldn't help what I did next. With practiced ease, the metal buckle of my belt snapped and fell soundlessly to the ivory carpet. A rustle of fabric, and my thick cock sprung from it's confines.

"You can service me." A quick nod to my girth, and she was eagerly swallowing around me.

My eyes drifted shut. The woman before me was gorgeous, there was no question. Seeing her full indigo lips wrapped around my cock was enough to buckle my knees.

I would have come straight away if they belonged to a certain passionate educator.

"Charl-" I quickly cleared my throat before forcing out a weak, "Mystique~"

A vibrational humm electrified my length, I opened my eyes to gaze at her in approval.

What I was met with were not the golden eyes of the blue skinned goddess, I expected.

No, the cerulean blue orbs of the professor stared back at me, encased in Raven's skin.

A momentary shudder and the person nude before me was none of than the object of my cruel desires.

"Fuck, Charles." I couldn't hold back any longer. I know it was going to hurt the girl but I lost all care the moment those cloned eyes closed in a fan of elegant auburn lashes. The mock Charles focused on swirling his tongue around the head of my cock.

"Ja bitte, liebe. Mehr."** It came out a little more than a whisper, my chest strangled.

"Yes, sir." As soon as the voice of Charles came out of the faux body, I gripped his silky curls and thrusted deep until the head of my cock hit the back of his throat, only to explode in a blinding quiver of white hot pleasure. I yelled out without consequence the name of my would be lover. Thin ropes of climax coated the back of his throat, seeped out of the corners of his perfectly upturned lips.

A audible pop and the mouth that let go on my now dwindling girth belonged to a nude, blond angel. An unreadable emotion etched her exasperatingly feminine features and I just couldn't-

The guilt.

The panic.

I fled.

** "Yes please, love. More." In German


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucidity**

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic. I've been wanting to write one for... literally years. So, here goes. Slash, don't like. Don't read. :)

Chapter Seven

The afternoon sun beat down on the crisp golden skin of my bare forearms. This recruitment trip was what I needed. Charles was in good spirits, jabbering on and on about the possible potential of the young mutant we just left after meeting. His parents were skeptical but gracious, and had nothing but their son's well being and happiness in mind.

So heart warming. So rare.

I hadn't brought up what I saw in the study, nor what had happened with his kid sister. He gave no inkling that he noticed or knew about either. The energy between us was easy and free, the way it should be.

The tension between myself and the changeling mutant however, was another story. For a girl with such soft features, her glaring aurorus eyes sure stabbed like a dagger. I jumped at the opportunity to leave the mansion for whatever reason possible.

"Shall we head to the Hotel?" I glanced over, his face overshadowed by glowing rust tinted bangs. A brilliant smile broke out, and he nodded with a keen stretch, "Yes! A hot shower would be groovy. Two days on the road, two days back- you need one too, my friend."

I snorted at his slight chuckle.

"Well, if you let me stop last night this stink wouldn't be a problem." I reached over and shoved him playfully, right as we turned into that hotel lot. It was heavily shaded by towering emerald trees, much to the welcome of the cars overheated engine.

I was propped up against a mountain of pillows on the bed nearest to the bathroom, a cheap glass of alcohol burning away the last bit of anxiety I had from spending time with the other man in such close quarters. Driving was different, there was enough on the road to distract us. I could stop the car and get out to "stretch" often enough (as I did) and it broke the heightening chemistry.

The only issue I ran into was looking over to see his slumbering form, moist pink lips highlighted in the glistening light of the golden hour. The flashing fantasies of that same wickedly devilish mouth wrapped around my swollen cock as we drove to our destination caused me to slam on the brakes and walk about a mile down the road before the blood recirculated back to my brain.

I shook my head and gulped down another swig of the bitter liquid. The echoing pitterpatter of water droplets hitting the thin bathroom tile lulled me into a state of near sleep.

Vaguely, I wondered what was taking so long in there. Charles had forced me into the shower first, declaring that my stench alone was enough to end the war with Shaw, but I was beginning to wonder if he just wanted more time for himself.

Maybe it was the Whisky buzz, but I felt myself slipping back to my hormone riddled fantasy land. The one I had attempted to keep on lock-down for the past few weeks.

It was as if I was a fly on the wall, resting on the chilled crème colored slabs.

Pearly suds of downy soap and bubbles censored the professors most intimate areas. The pouf massaging and soaking arching and exhausted muscles- sleeping in a cramped car will do that to you.

His light moans of comfort escalated into breathy gasps as simple cleansing turned into a much more labored task. The wealthy mutant hardly had any time to himself, and planned to use these brief moments to relieve himself before facing the statuesque object of his desire, the one of which was on the other side of this thin wall.

The froth rinsed quickly down the rustic drain as his wiry fingers made long, effortless strokes against the plump of his long ignored member,

Quiet moans wafted off the weathered walls and low ceilings- a hitched breath caught in my throat as the unused hand reached back to attend to a neglected entrance. I had never witnessed another person prepping themselves in such a way, and deriving the same pleasure I sought from it.

If I was indeed witnessing what was projected, I knew he would be in there awhile. I took this opportunity to free my throbbing cock from the tight confines of my gray trousers. The cool air embraced my feverish shaft, beads of precum weeping from the tip.

Charles ministrations became more liberal as the burning from the soap wore off and the fingered pleasure erupted in the sultry heat.

I waited, enjoying the scene that was shared with me. He had never been so close when engaging in the game to this degree- I was hoping this was the night I would finally get him. If he walked out, towel wrapped low on his unforgiving hips, there was nothing stopping me from taking the treasure that I had long since hunted for.

Steel eyes snapped open. What was I waiting for?

Smooth cock still cupped in rough calloused hand, I rose to my feet- striding over to the bathroom in only a few effortless steps.

His moans were less contained.

He was close.

The erratic pattern of his hips could be seen through the thin, nearly translucent shower curtain. This beautiful god of a man was right before me, in the most shameless display of hedonism I have witnessed first hand. Clammy hands gripped at the stiff curtain, shaking with anticipation. His savory sounds making my mouth water.

'What do you taste like, Charles?' My thought was mine alone, but purposefully projected to the telepath before me. Hurriedly I pulled the shower dressing back and came face to face with the most exquisite creature I had ever laid eyes on.

Pupils blown wide- hiding all but a thin sliver of ghostly blue.

Copper hair almost black from the damp. Sticking to his forehead in lustful haphazard.

"Fuck, Pięknie." * I choked out, ineloquently just before his unload of vigor painted generous ribbons across my unclothed torso.

I couldn't help myself- I lapped up a delectable morsel of his shimmering carnality off the tip of my free hand. My own cock pulsing in the other. I relished in the tang, almost hypnotized until his almost inaudible plea reached my ears.

"Weź mnie, Erik."

*Beautiful- Polish

** Take me- Polish


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucidity**

A/N: This is my first Cherik fic. I've been wanting to write one for... literally years. So, here goes. Slash, don't like. Don't read. :)

 **Chapter Eight**

"Weź mnie, Erik." * It was barely above a whisper, but those lust soaked syllables dropped a weight in my chest.

"Ochoczo." ** I remarked. My voice hoarse, and almost consumed by a husky rumble.

A flash of obsidian swirled in those oceanic eyes, and a breathy moan was all I got in response. I countered him by gathering his nude limbs within my arms, and tossing him in a tousled mess on the still neatly made linens gracing the bed closest to the bathroom.

I wasted no time. Months of mental foreplay came down to this moment. His still glistening body beneath me, and I almost didn't know where to start.

Smirking, I studied him.

Legs spread, wanting- hair disheveled, waiting to be tugged in dominance.

Bending his nimble legs back to rest against his slender, muscled shoulders, I lined the head of my pulsating cock against his already prepped entrance- nudging, waiting-

"Erik.." Tumbled out of his wanton lips in a desperate plea. His hips wiggling back against me, a moan reverberating out from my chest.

"Błagać."*** It was harsh, my eyes narrowed.

This man, this absolutely stunning, clever, naughty man wasn't going to get off scott-free.

Oh no, he was going to have to beg for it.

A swift hand made rough contact with his flawless backside- the gasp that followed was music to my ears.

"Please, Erik. I need you."

"Really, Charles? Tell me more about this /need/" I was grasping tightly as his shoulders now, pressing him firmly to the plush mattress.

"S'il-te-plait je t'en prie..."**** His impeccable french accent curled more desire around my already quivering loins.

My resolve was crumbling, and as much as I wanted to watch him writhe and beg for my cock, I couldn't hold back any longer. I rocked against his backside, nudging in further with harsh determination at every movement. I could feel him weeping beneath me.

"Lehnsherr, fuck me. Now." He reached up, breaking past the confines and gripped my short brunette locks. His eyes lidded, pupils still blown wide, lips parted and almost a bloody crimson.

"As you wish." And with that, I thrusted full hilt into the fevered man beneath me. I was completely enveloped in his velvet heat, I could hardly contain myself.

Resisting the urge to pound into him, mercilessly- I waiting until he was comfortable.

A tilt in his hips, and I knew the intellectual was ready.

Shouts of french curses, and roaring explicit moans abandoned the lithe professor as my hips thrusted wildly. Charles writhed, ripping the silk linens with every mount and pound. The headboard crashing crudely against the far wall, flecks of drywall splitting in every possible direction until with one fierce thrust, the headboard went clear through the wall- a massive chunk of debris nearly missing the laying mans' distracted hairline.

Forcefully, I picked him up in avoidance of the damage done to the far wall, throwing him against the dense cherry nightstand that stood between the two beds.

My fingers shook with familiarity as a pool of sweat had gathered against the small of Charles' back. Seizing my lip in my teeth I plunged within him again, the arch in his back was delicious- I lent down to trail chaste kisses up his flexing spine.

'How long did I have to wait, to finally feel you inside me..' It was a projection, the seductive tone lapping at my mind like the timid licks of fire on brick.

'Too long. We should have remedied this sooner.' I thought in return, my mouth too busy alternating between swearing in my native tongue and a mantra of my conquest' name.

"I'm close-" His words were hurried, as he pushed back against me. I pulled out, much to his dismay as a squeal of protest left him. He glared over his shoulder, I scooped him up- claiming him again with my entire body up against the open window- over looking the dimly lit city-scape.

I felt him hiss as his sweltering cock came in contact with the cool glass. A firm slap to his subtle ass, and he was lifted enough in position to receive the full length of my cock. His legs completely off the ground, wrapping back and around my powerful hips. Trimmed fingers clawing mindlessly at the smooth, translucent surface.

There was enough light spilling in from the bathroom to illuminate our intimate silhouettes if anyone were to look up.

I wanted them too. I wanted everyone to know that this man was mine.

He bucked back against me frantically, my head brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him.

My main focus, the moment I entered him.

Prying him off the now steaming glass, I slammed him against a dresser, holding nothing but his legs steady- urging him to open enough for me to seek out that little spot that created such a beautiful melody of sound to drip from his ever increasingly sinful mouth.

"Come for me, Charles." With that I wrapped my hand around, capturing his much neglected cock with a tight squeeze.

There was a shift. The man beneath me kicked off from my hip, launching my back onto the bed furthest from the bathroom. I was shocked at the lack of contact, and brute force displayed from the younger, and admittedly smaller man. He turned around, coyly- a smirk smeared across his perfectly chiseled features.

"What did you just say to me, Erik." He crept towards me, like a lion hunting its prey. My sheen eyes widened in confusion. I didn't recall saying anything that should warrant upset. Clearing my throat harshly, I sat up- my proud cock pressed flat against my hard stomach.

"I asked you to come for me."

A harsh bark of laughter bellowed out the usually peaceful man, catching me even further off guard.

"No, you demanded. I'm not your whore, Erik." As the controlled tone hit my ears, the man expressing them climbed up my body- making sure to make as much skin on skin contact as possible. I suppressed a moan. I needed to listen, something about this authoritative Charles was alluring and alarming.

A curl of hot breath against my ear and he whispered, so low I almost didn't catch it. The mouthing of his lips imprinted against the shell, "I'm not Raven, and you will not win me over with the way you used her." As he spoke, his fingers wrapped gracefully against the base of my member, thumb resting a heavy pressure against the bottom.

"Would /you/ like to play?" A nip and I could feel a warmth dripping off the thin lobe of my ear. I was bleeding, the mere scent of copper wafted my keen senses.

He pumped, slowly.

Painfully.

Meticulously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" He cut me off with a ghosting kiss.

"Tiens ta langue."*(5) I melted at his cold use of french, and watched as he stroked me with an expert flick of his slender wrists. He pushed me down, climbing further up my body only to position himself right at the swell of my cock. The thin body above me backed up onto my member, gaining a steady speed with every bounce in the springs.

We had both been so close before, it wasn't hard to build back up the momentum. I felt the coil in my loins, a spreading heat moving out towards the thighs Charles was flexing up against.

Grunts and moans escaped him, growing in volume the harder and faster he fucked himself on my cock. Was it sweat, or water from his hair the splayed out at every jerk?

My vision was clouding, my hips bucked up to meet his rhythmic dance.

His fingers laced with mine. He brought them up to rest on the bobbing adams apple of his throat- the pressure intense. "Come for me, Erik. I want you to fill me up."

A simple thrust, and squeeze of his throat and I released into him- my everything. A harsh blinding light robbed me of my sight and my breath. I greedily gulped for air, focused on the strangled scream that rung out from the man who for the second time that evening decorated my chest with another round of spunk.

"HOLY SHIT!" I awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. The front of my grey trousers soaked through with my own release. The room was dark, save for the twinkles from the near city. As my eyes adjusted to the scarce lighting, I saw a lump of blanketed professor in the bed closest to the window, his body raising and falling with even, shallow breathing.

Jumping to my feet, I tossed the mostly empty glass still white knuckled in my fist to the corner trashcan, missing completely- a spill of glass and booze shattering against the god awful psychedelic wallpaper.

"Fuck you, Charles." I snapped, making a b-line for the shower.

*'Take me, Erik' -Polish

**'Gladly.'-Polish

*** 'Beg. -Polish

****'Please, I beg you.' -French

*(5) 'Hold your tongue' -French


End file.
